Manipulation of liquids in small quantities, particularly at conditions departing significantly from ambient, remains a challenging problem. In particular, generation of liquid droplets, for example for use with a contact angle goniometer, in conditions departing significantly from ambient, typically requires complex, expensive equipment. Accordingly, improved droplet generation systems remain desirable.